Trapped in his arms
by yaoi123
Summary: femshikamaru. Shikamaru is the new girl at Konoha high school and already she has meet the famous group called the Akatsuki. One of the members are set on getting her. it doesn't help her father is a police officer. School just got a lot more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my new fanfiction, it's an hidashika but a female shikamaru. Hope you enyoye it.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 1

Shikamaru was walking down the corridor of the new school. Her father was a police officer and she had gotten a promotion so they had moved to Konoha. She had heard of the gang called Akatsuki that lived and ruled the streets here.

Shikamaru was a really smart kid with and IQ over 200, she had dark brown hair that she had put up in a ponytail. Her eyes was a dark chocolate color and she had just turned 16. Thanks to her brain she was able to jump 2 grades.

She turned the corner and dumped into someone, she looked up and saw a man in his late 30.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was walking" the man had a bear and he was smoking, he had black hair and dark eyes.

'Is it allowed to smoke here' thought Shikamaru.

"It's okay, I don't think I've seen you before, are you new"

"Yes my name is Shikamaru some call me Shika I'm the new student"

"What does you have now"

"I should be having math, but I kinda got lost"

"Then you're in my class, you're lucky I found you my name is Azuma" they both went down the corridor, Shikamaru was following after Azuma the same corridor she came from and it didn't take long before they were in front a door with the number 36 on it.

Azuma opened the door and shouted out to the class to be quiet.

"Our new student is here, come here" she walked inside and saw everybody staring at her.

"Troublesome, my name is Shikamaru Nara, I'm really 16 but the other classes was to easy"

"Okay you can take a sit newt to Hikaru" the boy Hikaru raised his hand and as Shikamaru was on her way to sit down she saw a man with whit hair and beautiful purple eyes. He was looking at her with a glint in his eyes that Shikamaru couldn't understand.

As she sat down the class begun but she didn't really pay attention, all she could think about was what the group behind her was talking about. She wasn't stupid and she saw there clothes, they were black with a red cloud on the back side. She new they were the famous Akatsuki that even the police was scared for, even her father!.

When the lesson ended she was probably the first out as she wanted to stay as far away from them as possible. She took up her schedule and saw her next season was biology with Kurenai.

She able to get to class without getting lost this time and sat down near a window so she could watch the clouds. As the other students walked in and last Kurenai-sensei Shika could breath out thinking that _they_ didn't have this lesson. After 20 minutes of the class the door opened and in walked 3 of 10 members of the Akatsuki.

One was a blond with some of his/her hair up, one was a red head and the last was a black haired guy.

"So nice for you to join us today" said Kurenai-sensei sarcastic.

"Whatever" came a lazy respond from the red head. All three went to the back of the room and took the seats in the left corner, just a couple of seats from Shikamaru. When the class ended Shika sneaked out and was walking down the corridor to her next class when she saw Akatsuki surround a boy who was desperate to get away.

No matter the thing that they were dangerous, she walked up to them and pulled one of them away so she could get the boy away.

"What the fuck are you doing" growled the albino.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size" growled Shika back.

"Oh kitty fucking bites" laughed Akatsuki.

"We will let you go this time, you should watch your back" said a man with orange hair and a LOT of piercings. The Akatsuki turned and walked away, it was at that moment Shika noticed she was alone and that the boy she saved had walked away. She sighed and walked to her next class, English.

She walked down the corridor and saw the Akatsuki outside her class-room. Oh joy. She really wanted to turn around and run but the orange man saw her before she gad a chance.

"Well look who it is"

"It's the motherfucker again" one thing she noticed about the albino was he swore in every sentence he said.

"Do you want us to beat you or what" said the blond haired boy/girl.

"Calm down Deidara" said the red head from before. So the blond was Deidara, interesting. Wait wasn't that the crazy bomber in the group! She knew that the Akatsuki was in pair, two and two, well most of the time it was easier to get away.

So if the blond was Deidara then who was Sasori his partner?

"All I want to do is go to my next class and you kinda stand in my way" said Shika with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh excuse us" said a boy with blue hair. BLUE! what the fuck was wrong with these people. All Shikamaru wanted to do was get through school and start collage, to totally ignore Akatsuki but no she just had to stand up against them.

The Albino walked up to her and bent down so he was at her level.

"What the fuck will you do" and of course he had a stupid smirk on his stupid face.

'Troublesome' thought Shikamaru as she tried to walk past him but he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back. When she look around she saw she was surrounded by them.

"I don't think we did a good first impression, lets start over. I'm Pain" said the orange haired boy, so this was there leader.

'I can see why'

"I'm Konan" said a blue haired girl that was pale as paper!

"I'm Kisame and this is Itachi" said the blue haired boy and he pointed at the black haired boy that was in Shikas biologic class.

"I'm Deidara" said the blond, but Shika already new what his name is.

"I'm Sasori" said the red head and it was something mysterious aura around him.

"I'm Tobi. Tobi is a good boy and her is Zetsu" said a boy with black hair but Shika couldn't see his face cuz it was covered by and orange mask. Tobi pointed at a boy with green hair and yellow eyes.

'How he got in the Akatsuki I'll never now' though most of the Akatsuki plus Shikamaru.

"And my name is fucking Hidan you peasant. This guy is Kakazu" that stupid smirk again. So this was all the members of the Akatsuki group, she had read about everyone but actually meeting them in reality didn't help much.

"Your name is Shikamaru Nara, right" said Itachi. Yep Shika wished the ground would swallow her up so she didn't have to be there anymore.

"I don't see what so important about my name" growled Shikamaru. She tried to act brave but her fear must have shown some because Hidans smirk grew bigger.

"Well you should get to your class now" and with Pains more of a command they walked away. Shikamaru walk inside the class and saw the teacher hadn't showed up yet, which was strange because class started 15 minutes ago.

Shika couldn't concentrate in class at all, all she could think about was Hidan and the Akatsuki. Day continued and she was happy she didn't have anymore run ins with them.

When she got home she laid down on there backside and watched the clouds. So peaceful. No Akatsuki and no school.

When the sun was going down she decided to head inside and research about them more, what she found didn't really help her. Robberies, crazy mental breakdowns, bombs, murderer. Everything. It seemed many girls and boys had fallen I love with them but committed suicide form rejection.

How anyone could love them was beyond her.

'How troublesome'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's next chapter, sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 2

With Akatsuki

"So what should we do?" asked Deidara.

"Itachi and Kisame you'll collect information, Deidara and Sasori find out more about her parent and Hidan and Kakuzu will here if anyone now anything that we can use. Go" they split up and went there different ways, school to hell.

Hidans pov.

So she wants to play tough well lets see how fucking far that goes. Me and Kakuzu walked the streets and saw most of the people trying to stay as faraway as possible. These motherfucking _humans_ are so pathetic, maybe that's what made me interested of this Shikamaru, she shows up from no were and stands up against us.

There was something in her eyes that just spoke out to me, even when they had a glimpse of fear in them she still wouldn't stand down. I _will _make beg and plead at my feet.

I know Pain-sama is interested in her as well, not in a sexual way just plain fucking interested. A girl that and fucking jumped two grades now that's motherfucking new. We walk inside a bar and up to some fucker that seriously _stinks_, he turns around and is shocked to see us.

"Come with us" said my oh so fucking nice partner. The man followed us knowing he had no other choice. We got inside another room were we sat down and asked the motherfucker if he new anything about the name Nara.

The next day with Akatsuki

They met up in the schools library.

"What do you have" said Pain as the other Akatsuki members gave all the information they had to him.

"Shikamaru Nara has turned 16, blood type AB, 1.65 cm and weight 50.6 kg, no sibling. She has IQ over 200 but she's extremely lazy" said Itachi.

"Mother Yoshino Nara and father Shikaku Nara. He mother is housewife and her father is a police officer,her father was promoted and they had to moved here. Right now he's working on our case" replied Deidara.

"She likes to watch clouds and sleep, she don't really have a hobby and she hadn't talked a lot with her father for a long time. She also likes to meditate." grunted Kakuzu.

"A new member?" said Konan as she looked at Pain.

With Shika

today had started good, no Akatsuki and no complaining from her parents about her laziness. Even though she hadn't seen Akatsuki yet, she new she would and didn't look forward to it. She walked to her first class, gym. Fantastic. Shika had heard about the gym teacher and boy did she want to meet a over energetic man. Yay.

But of course she had no intention of going there and was heading for the library for some peace and quiet.

As she was walking to there she saw Akatsuki just a couple of meter before her. Gym didn't sound so bad after all. She turned and practically ran and luck was on her side because none of them saw her. Tho she was curious what papers they had given there leader Pain.

Even if she was curious she didn't have a death wish, as she ran away she didn't know that one of the Akatsuki members had seen her. Of course it was our favorite Albino that saw her and had no intention of just leaving her.

When Shika came to gym they had already started and she just made up some stupid lie about not finding they right way for she was new. She also found out all the rumors was true and he was as crazy as she'd heard he be.

Her gym teachers name was Guy and apparently he always worn green, he had bowl cut hair and the thickest eyebrows that she had ever seen.

Shika had to do 100 sit ups and 100 pouch ups, that's 200 together. _200_. Is he fucking crazy, she barely made 20 sit pus and then the lesson ended.

She changed and went out, she was heading for her next class when she was pulled inside another class-room. And there in front of her stood her favorite person in the whole world. Hidan.

"I fucking saw you this morning peasant"

"So? Why do you have to swear in every sentence you say" growled Shika.

"You really think I fucking care what I say"

"_Shut up_"

"It's something about you that's make you different" as he said that he pouched her up the wall and captured her lips in a rough kiss. Shika struggled and tried to get out of his arms but of course Hidan was much more stronger than her and she didn't succeed.

"S-stop!"

"OH come on you know you like it" purred Hidan. Oh if only she could beat the crap out of him she would, no matter how good his lips felt on hers. He continued and moved down to her neck and sucked on the skin that was there.

Suddenly the bell rang and Hidans grip loosened a little bit, Shika used that moment to kick him in the stomach and run away.

Shika didn't go on in school, instead she went home and just lay in bed thinking 'bout what happened.

'H-he k-kissed me. How dare he!' just the tough that that freak had kissed her and taken her first kiss enraged her so much she wanted to strangle him. But that wont happen, her father would go crazy if he found out and she isn't a murderer.

Shika decided t just rest and watch the clouds.

Sometime when she was lying in her bed, she had fallen asleep and woke up next morning when her mother called at her to wake up.

'I must have fallen asleep' though she didn't really care that much. She went down the stairs and sat down at the dinging table to eat breakfast.

"I heard you left school early yesterday" said Shikaku as he kept on reading the news paper.

" yeah, I didn't feel so good" lies, just lies. But what was she suppose to say._ 'Hey dad, a dangerous criminal kissed me and even though I don't want to admit it, I liked it'_ yea that would work out just fine. No scratch the last words, she did _not_ like it.

Shika ate her breakfast in her own pace and then got dressed and took the buss to school. The though of meeting Hidan again made shivers go through her body.


End file.
